The embodiment relates to a light emitting device.
The embodiment relates to a light emitting device package.
Studies and researches have been actively performed on a light emitting device and a light emitting device package including the light emitting device.
The light emitting device is a semiconductor light emitting diode including a semiconductor material to convert electrical energy into light.
When comparing with conventional light sources such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent lamp, the light emitting device has advantages in terms of low power consumption, a semi-permanent life span, a rapid response speed, safety, and an eco-friendly property. Accordingly, studies and researches to substitute the conventional light sources with semiconductor light emitting devices have been carried out.
In addition, the light emitting devices are increasingly used according to the trend as light sources of a variety of lamps used in indoor and outdoor places and lighting devices such as liquid crystal displays, electronic display boards, and streetlamps.